The Devil's Spear
by Dividing MDH
Summary: Zachariah keeps his calm the best he can, and arches his own weapon back. The whirl of steel clashes. Lightly at first, but hastily ascends into a fierce clash of reflexes and skill. A faithful novelisation of The Devil's Spear by Corridor Digital, and inspired by the works of Oliver Bowden. Beautiful cover art by Todd Mcfarlane.


**The Devil's Spear**

The Cold Spring Tavern lies near the coast on the pirate republic of Nassau, and it doesn't host the most respectable seamen in the world. And what better example of that than the hot summer night of 1716. Swarms of filthy pirates and sailors laugh heartily and slush gallons of rum down their drunken faces. A band of equally drunk musicians play merry music through the mad laughter of the customers.

A tavern wench pastes a smile on her face like she has to, and squeezes inbetween folds of tightly nit crews and wooden tables. She makes her way to a table with an especially intoxicated wannabe pirate, with dirty blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. She smiles warmly and drops the tankard of rum like she's been doing the entire night. But this pirate is different, he's so inebriated that he actually thinks he has a chance with her. The blonde criminal hooks her by the waist and pulls her onto his lap.

She somehow retains her fake smirk even when the pirate mutters some gibberish about joining Blackbeard through rotten, decaying teeth, and a breath that smells like rotting fish. She giggles childishly in an attempt to pleasure the man. She's a bit used to this by now, and if it gets a few more reales then she's game.

However she gets momentarily distracted by a faceless, hooded man sitting at a table alone. The hooded man is situated at a secluded area of the tavern, and appears to be waiting for someone, as he hasn't got a tankard of rum or any company besides a dying candle.

"You're a wandering fool looking to join Blackbeard?" the stranger has a dry, cracked voice, and only a small slit of his mouth is visible under his robes, "but I suppose if you joined, it would be one less filthy scoundrel on this island."

Seeing her opportunity to find a slightly more respectable person to pleasure. She leaps off the man's lap despite his pleas for her to stay. The one thing she can be glad of is that the night is young, plenty more customers will be coming for her to try out.

However the blonde pirate is furious, he slides out a dagger and storms over to the stranger, "n- now you've pissed me off mate."

The hooded man kicks aside his chair and rips off his hood, showcasing a horrible disfigurement. Half a blade is embedded within his cheek, dry blood and remedial liquids cake half his face, but infection has quite clearly set in. The mere sight of the victim and the intimidating growl of his voice is enough to scare away the young pirate's confidence and weapon. He backs away hastily, shooting rapid fire apologies.

The whole tavern is dead quiet, eyes moving back and forth between the stranger and ponytail. Seeing an opening, the stranger scans around the crowd, who have just become his audience.

He plonks down back to his seat, "it was the fearsome pirate Edward Kenway who did this to me," he spits, "too much of a _coward _to finish the job."

Either it's the infamous name of the pirate being dropped, or the good storytelling of the stranger, but the whole tavern is silent as the grave, latching onto his every word. Every barely audible word that is, for the disease has clearly affected his voice, giving him a permanent low snap.

He slams a metallic skull broach onto the table to prove his credibility, "taken from the man himself," the stranger finally rips out the broken shard of a blade from his cheek and palms it down next to the broach, "it was about a year ago, our merchant vessel was anchored off the coast of Port Royal. Me, the captain, was too busy with lining his pockets to place more men on watch."

* * *

><p>Various merchants of a schooner, The Merry, lazily dawdle about their day work. They know the captain is inside his quarters discussing business with the British captain, in charge of the military at Port Royal and Kingston. Therefore, this was a prime opportunity to muck about a bit on deck, whilst the more devoted of the crew carry around the heavy barrels of gunpowder to and fro on the ship. Explosives is the majority of the cargo, and is exactly the thing that Captain Zachariah Hammond and the British captain are discussing.<p>

The schooner isn't large, with a crew of a mere thirty sailors, all of who are merchants with near to no fighting experience. However they've never seen or heard of pirates outside of bounties and tales, so they're not too bothered.

What they are bothered about is Captain Hammond's shouting match inside the cabin, which has been growing steadily more heated as the day has gone on. So much so that portions of the crew try to ease the tension by taking bets on who will snap first, the navy-man, or Hammond.

"Alright, swing open the hold!" calls out one someone carrying a hefty barrel of gunpowder.

As it turns out, the crew who were betting on the British captain to lose his temper first are getting a little bit richer today, "two thousand pounds pounds for powder and bullets?! Zachariah Hammond you are a criminal! A cheat! Your arrogance knows no bounds!"

Hammond looks far more composed and respectable than his appearance on Nassau. Here he as a feathered captain's hat, neatly shaven beard, and finely dressed attire. And, yes the navy captain is correct. Hammond has swindled his way through more gold than most pirates, except he does it in a less flamboyant manner.

"Hold your tongue captain, or these negotiations are over" Hammond tries to keep his cool with the captain, "two thousand pounds is simply the cost of doing business in this economy!"

That's how he cheats people, signed, on paper, and one hundred percent legal. However this captain isn't so easily fooled, he knows the value of the powder, and is willing to fight for the correct price.

He smashes his finger on the letter of proposition he has delivered, "does his majesty's seal mean _nothing _to you?! I was guaranteed a deal! Our harbour will be defenceless without it!"

Zachariah curls his lip, he doesn't like it when people tap into his insecurities. That being, innocent men and women - innocent British men and women - will die. As soon as pirates hear of the lack of defences at Port Royal, the whole town will be pillaged by buccaneers. However Hammond isn't caving any time soon. He's sure that the red coat will agree to the two thousand pounds offer. How begrudging he will agree is up to him, but Zachariah is sure that this conversation ends with the two parties shaking hands.

"Exactly! And _that _is why the cost is two thousand pounds. The economy," Hammond grins wickedly.

The captain recoils back hatefully, "when pirates attack the port and rob city, the blood will be on _your _hands," he jabs an accusatory finger, "_traitor_!"

"No that should be your fault," the captain of The Merry motions his guest to leave the ship, and return to land.

Once the navy man is gone, he sighs uneasily, that could have gone better. He shouldn't have let his greed and emotions get the better of him. Hammond shouldn't have attacked him so bluntly, and maybe haggled the man down to a more affordable price that would benefit both parties. But that's what happens when you try to manipulate Zachariah Hammond.

He gets momentarily distracted through his thoughts by an unexpected creak that goes up the ship. He's well acquainted to this sound, it only happens when a rowboat docks with The Merry. Could the captain be forcefully taking the gunpowder? No that's just silly. Although he decides to go out and see who's coming aboard anyway.

"Pirates on deck! Pirates!" cries out a merchant on the outside.

Hammond can't believe his ears. Nearly a decade he's been in the merchant business, and not once has he heard a whisper of a pirate. Yet now he's petrified, as he stares out the window, watching helplessly as the scoundrels draw weapons and scream half-drunken slurs at his crew. The few merchants on the top deck are quickly shepherded into a corner, swords drawn, shouting back their own insults, except with fear draping the words. However the pirates don't advance on the crew, only force them back.

And Hammond sees why, the incredibly infamous pirates Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach, and the ruthless Edward Kenway march forward through the boarding. The pair don't even have weapons drawn! They think that The Merry will be so easily boarded that they'll meet no opposition?!

Well Hammond is a very rich man, and with riches he comes prepared. For years he's trained for a moment like this, and has paid for private lessons in the art of fencing. The only merchant aboard who has any real skill at it. The others have weapons yes, but are all talk.

However he has to admit, the sight of Blackbeard with his infamous fuses alight, and the signature hooded robes of Edward Kenway, are enough to scare even Zachariah. And because of that, he makes sure that nobody can see him through the window. Blackbeard stops at a pocket of young merchants who are still boldly resisting. Kenway peers down into the hold to see the remaining crew arming up rifles and pistols. The assassin grasps a rope and swings down into the cargo hold, aiming dual flintlocks at anybody who so much as dares to twitch.

"Nobody move! This ship is ours!" Edward proclaims boldly.

Blackbeard is still facing the young merchant, he advances intimidatingly, and guffawing like a mad dog. With the insane face, and smoke clouding around his face, it plays on the sailors fears, appearing as if he is a demon.

"This man! Thinks his honour is worth a damn!" chuckles Teach, taking subtle steps forward, "so you're willing to die, for another man's cargo?!" when the crew remains defiant, he slips out a grenade, "allow me," Blackbeard positions the tip of the string to a fuse above his beard.

This sets the grenade alight, giving a short thirty seconds before it explodes, sending shrapnel and body parts everywhere. In an uncaring movement, he drops the explosive into the hold, where Edward catches it. Waving it around threateningly to the resistance.

"Are you insane?!" squeals the young man, "the hull is full of gunpowder!"

When Blackbeard shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat on the railing, the whole crew goes into a panic, and jumps overboard for dear life. This is the same down in the hull with Edward, they all surrender the cargo and weapons for their own skins.

As soon as everyone's out of eyesight, the clever bugger tugs out the burning string, separating it from the shell. Edward pockets the grenade before climbing back up the rope, and in one fell swoop only a few of the original crewman of The Merry remain, most of who are cornered at the bow of the vessel.

"Edward! Let's meet the captain of this pathetic crew!" orders Blackbeard with a bark of laughter.

Back inside the cabin, Hammond makes a mad dash to stow any valuables into his pockets. He then unsheathes his cutlass, convincing himself that his last stand will be a noble sacrifice. But as the duo approach the door, his survival instincts kick in. Zachariah dives in a secret back door in the nick of time. Edward and Teach burst into the cabin, pistols drawn and menacing shouts announcing their entrance. So you can imagine their disappointment when they find naught a soul in the lavish cabin. Captain Hammond watches fearfully through a tiny crack in the door, he prays that the savages won't see him.

"Where in damnation is the captain?!" Blackbeard howls. One of his fuses abruptly sparks up violently making him recoil, "arg! Damn fuses!"

"Oh damn 'ya fuses!" sneers Kenway.

"Well do something!" demands Teach irritably.

Edward rolls his eyes before sliding down a hidden blade, relieving Blackbeard of his most attributed feature ... well besides his black beard that is.

"Perhaps we should forgo the weapons and assault the rest of the ship with the wretched stench of your burning beard," scoffs the pirate.

Blackbeard continues to smirk maniacally, "offended by a little stink? You're in the wrong profession."

"Teach I'm not impressed!" maintains Kenway, "you're men have been out of powder for a _month_, their pistols are useless. Your grenades are nothing but empty shells."

Edward lets the explosive from earlier slowly roll left and right on a desk with the motions of the ship.

"And yet, we took the ship without firing a single shot!" retorts Blackbeard delightfully.

"If the sailors were to revolt we'd have been vastly outgunned!"

Teach places a reassuring hand on his comrade, "Edward, the day I'm forced to use my weapons will surely be my last."

The burning beard, bark-like tone, and notorious reputation for acting like he's on stage is certainly what gave Teach his infamy.

Blackbeard concludes his speech, "good pirates aren't only fighters, they're _showman._ and we are the best!"

"No, the best are always prepared," shoots back Edward.

"There are ears beyond these walls, stow your doubts before you inspire a mutiny," whispers Blackbeard forbiddingly, "now, let's go and get that captain."

Hammond has heard enough, he retreats back through the secret door and descends to a small area of the hull. This is where two pirates are holding half a dozen of his crew hostage. Peeling out his cutlass from the scabbard, Zachariah watches from the shadows until both pirates have their backs turned. In a single bound, the captain impales the closest one through the back and snatches his weapon just in time to parry the second pirates slash. Hammond side steps the next attack and thrusts his sword up into the buccaneer's belly, clamping a hand over his mouth so as not to alert his nearby friends.

"Revolt! Revolt against your captors!" Captain Hammond frees the hostages of their bonds. But stops suddenly as he recognises the British navy man, "our ranks still outnumber them three to one, they don't stand a chance!"

The six resistance fighters grab nearby swords and muskets, abandoning the British captain, who Hammond never saw fit to release from his restraints. Unfortunate really, he'd just get in the way. Zachariah leaps up from a hole at the bow of the ship. And coincidentally it's here where the pirates have kept the rest of the crew hostage. When the six armed crewman burst out behind him, the numbers of the buccaneers seem very small indeed.

"Crew! The pirates tell naught but _lies_!" Captain Hammond roars in an attempt to be inspirational, "their weapons, _useless. _We are the best! To arms! To arms! FIGHT WITH MEEE!"

Blackbeard grows tired of Hammond's propaganda and jabs a pistol in the rebel's direction, "you shall do not such thing!"

At this, the men around Hammond back away, however he stays put, leaving it up to chance that Teach hasn't taken a working pistol from the hold. However he has a hunch that the pirate was a bit too over-confident with this boarding.

"Prove me wrong, pull the trigger," Zachariah outstretches his arms, and glowers at their would-be captors.

"The fight has come," announces Kenway bitterly.

As Blackbeard holsters the pistol, Captain Hammond feels a huge bolster to his confidence. What a hero he'd be if it was him who brought down the infamous Blackbeard, and his associate Edward Kenway.

However Teach gives one last ditch attempt to salvage the battle. He dons a more persuasive tone and only scowls at Hammond, "your captain has deceived you friends. You toil and sweat, _bleed _to earn but a pittance from the crown," he winds his head around slowly to face Hammond, "and your captain."

Zachariah doesn't look away from his enemy, but he feels the start of a mutiny ebbing from some of his crew.

Teach stabs a finger at The Merry's captain, "they make us appear as villains, those scoundrels do. Yet they rob the poor, under the cover of law! While we plunder the rich, from the strength of our own kind!"

This is received with hearty cheers from Teach's own boarding party, and many conflicted looks in the eyes of Hammond's party. But he didn't come this far to be toppled by talk of manipulation and promises of freedom and riches as a pirate.

Teach lazes around on a railing of the platform at the stern, "would you not better make one of us! Rather than sneak up to the arses of these _villains _for employment!"

It doesn't take long for the first traitor to show himself. _Shing! _A sturdy sword is raised to Hammond's neck ... a sword from his first mate no less. Zachariah opens his mouth to shout down (who he thought) was his most trusted companion, but another of his crew shouts at him instead.

"You dare defy your captain?!" the screamer launches an attack on the mutineer, tossing him overboard with a wide gash upon his chest.

It's from there that Hammond's crew take up arms and rebel, with the original six halting back the pirates so that the others can escape or fight. Blackbeard and Edward watch angrily as Captain Hammond curls his lip insultingly. Kenway nods to Teach, and jumps down to the deck where he draws a pair of cutlasses. Hammond has to admit that the finely crafted blue stripes, brown pirate cloak with his flag imprinted upon it, and the white hood certainly make for a disturbing adversary.

But Zachariah keeps his calm the best he can, and arches his own weapon back. The whirl of steel clashes. Lightly at first, but hastily ascends into a fierce clash of reflexes and skill. Hammond has never practiced against two swords at once, so adjusting to the new challenge is a tough one. But Zachariah gets down Kenway's pattern very quickly, eventually leading up to the anticipation of attacks. Kenway risks a sharp stab to his ribs, which Hammond glances off easily, and uses his other hand to force Kenway into the railing. The collision causes Edward to drop one of his weapons overboard.

Hammond seizes the opportunity to take a swing at Kenway's vitals, but the pirate swishes his other blade around just in time to parry the blow. Edward boots Zachariah in the chest, giving him precious time to regain his composure. He can't be sure if the buccaneer is doubtful of victory, as his eyes are concealed through his hood, but Hammond is sure that the opponent is beatable. Which is proven moments later.

Yes, the pirate was certainly a foe to be feared with dual cutlasses, but is no more than an amateur in the one sword style. Kenway's attacks turn into frustrated slashes, making the fight a hundred times easier for Hammond. The captain forces the cutlass out of Kenway's hand, leaving him completely vulnerable. Zachariah seizes the chance, and attempts a killing blow to the chest. However the pirate sidesteps and activates his hidden blade.

He slides the small wrist blade from the tip of Hammond's sword to the hilt, shooting sparks everywhere. Zachariah is taken completely off-guard by the forgotten secret weapon, giving the corsair an easy window to stab at the opposition's face. _His _face.

With no way to block it, Zachariah tries to halt the assault with his hand, letting the wrist blade pass through his palm, and stopping to provide a fatal wound. The weapon enters his cheek however, and half of the blade breaks off, leaving the broken shard embedded in the captain's face.

In complete agony, Hammond grasps onto the victor's skull broach, "curse you!" Edward head butts him in the nose brutally, flipping him end over end into the sea below.

The last thing the captain of The Merry hears before he blacks out, is the cheerful celebrations of the triumphant brutes. Firing pistols in the air, waving around swords, and already pouring gallons of rum in tankards and mouths.

* * *

><p>Captain Zachariah feels blood slowly oozing out of the wound in his cheek, probably because he ripped the shard out before the story began, but he doesn't care. He's still got one more thing to accomplish. The tavern has been holding onto his every word, and even drunk ponytail is sitting down and watching the storyteller animatedly. However it's time to bring the story to a close. Right before their eyes.<p>

"All was lost that day except the vessel herself," barks the former captain, "our crew was decimated, we suffered a terrible defeat. There was however, _one _victory to be had at the end of the battle," Zachariah smiles broadly at the very memory, "watching the lifeless corpses of the pirates we captured hang at the gallows."

_Crunch! Crunch! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! _Hammond ruffled his target's feathers with the last comment, alerting the mercenaries he paid to hastily tackle him and relinquish any weapons.

"You're rotten stench wasn't hard to find," Zachariah swivels around to lay his eyes on Edward Kenway. Half intoxicated and smelling just like every other buccaneer, but no less arrogant, "you haven't learnt a thing have you? Where's your friend now? Where are his _venomous words_, to save you pitiful arse!"

Hammond raises a blunderbuss, the barrel of the gigantic weapon is but an inch away from connecting with the scoundrel's forehead. But to his enormous surprise, captured, beaten, and about to die, he's still smiling inanely at a joke that no gets but him.

"Well this time we might've brought something deadlier than words," chuckles Kenway mysteriously.

_Click! _The tavern wench behind him snatches out a flintlock, and fires at one of the mercenaries in the head. Hammond is distracted for but a moment, and in the next he fires his own pistol. But the shot only pierces the second mercenary's chest, which the Edward had used as a human shield. Everywhere in the tavern people are getting paranoid, pulling out their own weapons and shooting anyone they know not to be enemies, or everyone they saw in their drunken delirium.

Even the tavern wench suffered a stab inbetween the rib cage by some unknown. But it's the pirate assassin who Hammond is worried about. Zachariah only had one shot in the chamber which he wasted, and doesn't have a second pistol on him. However Edward has a second pistol, dual wielded as is his custom.

_Boom! _A tiny metal slug slams into Hammond's right breast, knocking him back. _Boom! _The second round penetrates the target's forehead, splattering blood and brain matter all across the table behind him. As the smoke from Kenway's guns steadily rises into transparency, the aftermath of the battle is apparent. Everyone slaughtered each other, not a pretty sight, and certainly not one he likes to look at for longer than necessary. A certain friend sees the situation from another perspective however.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" hollers Blackbeard from the darkness before moving into the candlelight, "HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!"  
>The notorious duo set aside weapons with the battle over, suffering no losses to their side. Teach reaches down into Hammond's corpse and retrieves a fat coin purse, still brimming with money despite his loss of The Merry and it's cargo. Blackbeard tosses the purse to Edward, "not <em>quite <em>how I would have done it, but ... to each their own."

They pat each other on the back respectfully and ditch the ruined tavern, making their way to the more popular, favoured bar in Nassau. One with less of a dead atmosphere is the only requirement for them at the moment. And in the aftermath of the battle, the one person uninvolved to survive is the stupid blonde ponytail man. He stumbles around uncertainly for a few moments, before hurriedly escaping the scene in a drunken stupor, still registering what happened.


End file.
